


Devil Says Hi

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Demon Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Med Student Mark Lee (NCT), Porn With Plot, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, read the authors note!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: “I’m an angel,” Donghyuck mutters but it’s broken by his laughter. He rolls his eyes but is unable to contain his smile, too.“Literally as far from that as possible,” Mark says and climbs into the bed. How could he stay mad at him? The answer, he can’t.He’s just going to ignore the way Donghyuck’s body looks bathing in the sunlight, golden brown, honey-like, and kiss him silly.(Or Mark's an exhausted med student and his demon boyfriend will not let him have a break.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 443





	Devil Says Hi

**Author's Note:**

> this is really silly actually. 
> 
> thank u ollie aka ao3 user gloomy for being the best and literally coming up w this au and helping me as always T___T my twin... i be loving u always. 
> 
> if you don't like smut/top donghyuck/bottom mark, i don't think you will enjoy this fic. feel free to check out my other works without nsfw content! :D to each their own.  
> smut tags: blowjobs, anal sex, tail sex (not penetration), slight choking, power dynamics, the whole party.

Mark opens the front door with a heavy sigh and only after he has stepped in to the familiar scent of his apartment and pulled the door shut, he feels like he can actually breathe. It’s a strong relief, to know that he doesn’t have to study anymore. The past few weeks have been actual hell, with the midterms and all, but it’s done, over, finished. 

He pulls off his sneakers and throws his backpack on the ground.

“Hyuckie?” Mark calls out, heading to the kitchen to get a drink. He could honestly just throw himself on the floor and sleep there. It’s ridiculous. He should’ve known that studying medicine would be this emotionally taxing, it’s all everyone ever talks about, but somehow he didn’t expect this. 

He finds Donghyuck in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. He isn’t wearing even a goddamn shirt. 

“Hey, baby,” Donghyuck says, crossing his legs, his voice sounding oddly hoarse. Mark doesn’t pay it any mind and bends down to pull open the low fridge. He hears Donghyuck hop off the counter but only because he has learnt to notice his quiet movements. 

Mark stands back up and immediately arms wrap around his torso, pulling him flush against against Donghyuck’s chest. He laughs, feeling his boyfriend’s lips press against his the nape of his neck. Mark opens the water bottle, leaning his head back to rest against Donghyuck’s shoulder. He turns his head to give a kiss on his lips. 

“I’m gross,” Mark mumbles against his lips. He could just melt there, fall asleep in Donghyuck’s warm embrace. He pulls away just to take a sip of his water. Donghyuck’s warm palms slip under his shirt, caressing his skin. 

“I don’t care,” Donghyuck hums, kissing his neck. Mark squirms under his touch. 

“No,” he whines, turning around in his hold to face him, “I’m tired and disgusting.”

“You have been neglecting me all week!” Donghyuck complains, pouting like a child. Mark laughs sheepishly and shakes his head.

“Some of have to study,” he says, putting his free hand on Donghyuck’s head, petting him. The little horns that poke through his toffee strands used to difficult to navigate around so he wouldn’t get hurt but now it’s easy and just muscle memory. “We all can’t slouch around like lazy cats.”

Donghyuck huffs. 

“You said the midterms are over,” he mutters in an accusatory tone. 

“Yeah, and thank God, but I’m beat. It’s the first time I can breathe in like a month.”

“And?” 

“And it’s also the first night I’ll have time to sleep,” Mark smiles and presses a kiss on the button nose of Donghyuck’s. 

“Please,” he whines, his tail curling around Mark who just shakes his head and keeps on smiling. 

“No, baby,” he laughs, pushing the tail from him. It curls around his wrist.

“You’re a little shit,” Mark complains. He loves Donghyuck, he does, but having a demon as a boyfriend is sometimes a bit of a task. 

“You’re stupid.”

“Aight.”

“I don’t like you.”

“But you still want to fuck me, huh?” 

“Yeah. A hate-fuck.”

“I see,” Mark giggles, taking a drink. Donghyuck tilts his head and raises his brows in a curious look.

“So?” He asks, smiling like a coy little thing. Which he is not, of course.

“Still no,” he says. Donghyuck lets his hand free after this, rolling his eyes.

“Back to not liking you again,” Donghyuck says. 

“Okay, okay. You can, whatever, not like me and I’ll go have a nap while you do that,” Mark says and wrestles himself out of Donghyuck’s arms, “Love you, though.”

“Love you, too,” Donghyuck mumbles and it’s so quiet Mark almost misses it. 

He leaves the room with a smile on his face, even though he had to leave his displeased boyfriend behind to sulk. Mark stops by the bathroom but after that, he heads to straight to the bedroom and faceplants himself on hit. He doesn’t bother to put on a timer and just shuffles out of his jeans, placing his phone on the nightside table, and falls asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark must’ve been actually dead-beat because when he wakes up, Donghyuck is there next to him, sleeping without a blanket in just his underwear. He reaches for his phone to check the time, luckily there’s still battery left. It’s 6am. 

Mark turns on his side, mouth feeling disgusting. He didn’t even brush his teeth. He could probably try to sleep more but there’s no point in it so he drags himself up, trying to be quiet not to wake Donghyuck. He looks sweet like this, cheek squished against the pillow, lips parted. One could mistake him for just a normal guy if it wasn’t for his tail and horns. 

He tears his eyes away. It’s kind of creepy to stare at someone like this, even if it’s his boyfriend. They’ve been together for what, three years by now, and Mark still finds himself getting surprised by this and that. It’s a rollercoaster and he loves it. 

Mark heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He must have slept for 14 hours. Christ. He feels like smiling knowing that for two days he doesn’t have to do anything. 

Except go grocery shopping, it seems, when Mark’s looking through the fridge after having washed his face and brushing his teeth. 

Donghyuck doesn’t actually need to eat so sometimes he tends to forget that Mark does. Of course, he’s sweet enough to take care of it at times but then there are also times when he just simply forgets. Mark doesn’t blame him—he’s a big boy and is capable of going to the store himself. 

There’s a bit of milk left so he grabs it. At least he can have cereal. 

It’s nice to just sit there in the quiet kitchen and scroll through his phone and not stress. Mark knows it’s precious to have a moment like this so he is going to enjoy it before he has to return to the hectic nature of his usual schedule.

Mark finishes his breakfast and sits there for a little longer. He should take a shower. It feels bothersome to get up but he does it anyway, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Mark strips himself of the dirty shirt from yesterday, which is just disgusting at this point, and his underwear.

He hopes the noise of the shower being turned on doesn’t wake Donghyuck up but it very well might. Mark lathers his hair with shampoo, and while he’s doing this, hears the door open. Donghyuck must have woken up by it, then. He doesn’t really feel bad about it, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Donghyuck pulls the shower curtain aside, a sleepy look on his face with messy bedhair. God, he’s so cute.

”Morning,” Mark says, water getting into his mouth. Donghyuck has seen him naked countless times so he doesn’t really feel any shame anymore. 

”Good morning,” Donghyuck says, voice hoarse from sleep. Mark wants to kiss him so he grabs his wrist and tugs him closer to do so. It’s not fair, the way he doesn’t have a morning breath, being a demon and all, but as much as there’s envy, there’s also bliss.

Donghyuck has discarded his underwear somewhere, probably in the dirty laundry pile, so it’s only expectable that he joins him underneath the spray. Donghyuck pushes Mark’s wet hair back from his forehead.

”You look like an egg,” he says.

”Ah, thank you,” Mark says, rolling his eyes with a smile. He takes the bottle of shampoo and squeezes some into his hand to lather it in Donghyuck’s hair. He looks like he wants to purr, Mark’s hands carefully running through his wet hair, minding the horns. 

”Wanna wash my back?” Mark asks after Donghyuck has rinsed the shampoo off.

”Sure,” he says, so he turns around to face the wall. The sound of the shower gel uncapping is familiar, and Donghyuck’s warm palms on his back are even more so.

Mark sighs contently, letting his shoulders relax. It’s nice to feel him like this.

It’s all innocent until Donghyuck’s tail slithers around him, rubbing over his lower stomach.

”Hyuckie,” he whines but doesn’t tell him go stop. His hands move slowly, as if to map every inch of his back. The tail slides back to his backside, then further down between his legs. Mark shivers. The glossy surface of his tail is wet from the shower, dragging across his skin carefully, teasing.

”Hm?” Donghyuck makes a noise, sounding all innocent. The tail presses against his perineum, making a shiver wreck through Mark’s body. He tries to lean firmer against Donghyuck’s palms but it’s a little difficult to, they keep moving and escaping. 

”Ah,” Mark mumbles, back arching a little. Donghyuck’s hands caress his lower back, thumbs pressing against the dent of his spine. It’s hard not to react, squirm under the hands that know him so well, making his nerves light up and lips part to let out small sighs. 

“Please,” he says quietly, wanting Donghyuck to touch him properly. He can’t ignore the warmth starting at his groin, pooling heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

“Please what?” Donghyuck asks with a smile obvious in his voice. “I’m just washing your back, baby.”

He whines and Mark knows it’s a childish sound but Donghyuck is being a brat, ignoring him on purpose. His palms move to his sides to tug Mark backwards a bit, just for the spray to hit his back to get the foam off. Donghyuck’s tail disappears from between of his legs and Mark turns around, face feeling hot. 

Donghyuck looks down and Mark suddenly feels the need to cover up despite everything. He’s quiet for a second before he looks back up and smiles. 

“I don’t think I need to shower,” Donghyuck says, mouth twisted in a devilish grin. 

“What?” Mark asks, dumbfounded.

“Yeah,” he hums and just—just leaves, like that. Pushes the shower curtain aside and leaves Mark standing there, embarrassed and bare, the dull throb of arousal bothersome. He’s confused, mouth hanging open, and he only realizes it’s not a joke when he hears the door close. 

Mark leans against the wall and shuts his eyes. What the fuck? 

He can’t really enjoy the shower after that so he makes it his mission to wash the rest of his body as fast as possible. It doesn’t take long before he’s out of the shower, wrapping himself up in a fluffy towel and drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist.

Mark glares at Donghyuck when he finds him in the bedroom, just laying on the bed and scrolling through his phone. He didn’t even seem to be bothered to get changed, still just in a towel. Morning light falling in through the windows and making him almost glow.

“You fucking asshole,” Mark curses, turning his back to him to get a change of clothes from the wardrobe.

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asks, sounding bored and unfocused. He grits his teeth and pulls on a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers before turning to face him again. 

“You did that on purpose! What was it, fucking payback?”

Donghyuck looks at him with raised brows, a sly smile on his lips. He rolls onto his side, resting his cheek against his palm and the towel on his waist looks like it’s about to fall off any second. Christ. 

“Baby, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Donghyuck says softly but Mark _knows._ He knows. 

“You—” Mark starts but stops to take a deep breath. It’s obvious Donghyuck wants to rile him up and he can’t just let him win. The way he’s just laying there and smiling in that infuriating way is enough to make his breath hitch. 

Mark throws the towel at him. 

“I’m an angel,” Donghyuck mutters but it’s broken by his laughter. He rolls his eyes but is unable to contain his smile, too.

“Literally as far from that as possible,” Mark says and climbs into the bed. How could he stay mad at him? The answer, he can’t. 

He’s just going to ignore the way Donghyuck’s body looks bathing in the sunlight, golden brown, honey-like, and kiss him silly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His glasses keep sliding down his nose, head bent down with his laptop in his lap. It’s not an ideal posture, not close to it, Mark sitting on a sofa instead of in front of a desk. His neck will ache violently afterwards, he’s sure of it, but he’s just trying to get through the essay. 

Donghyuck, being the sweetheart he is—which he wouldn’t admit, of course—had ran to the library to get a book he had forgotten to pick up earlier. Mark knows he doesn’t always want to go outside, having to tuck his tail in is restrictive and annoying, so he appreciates it even more. 

Mark yawns, eyes tearing up. He shouldn’t get up to make coffee either since that’s just going to end up with him trying to find stupid reasons to procrastinate with. Like, isn’t now a good time to do the dishes? Or rearrange the seasonings. 

But he is _so_ tired. It’s hard to focus and he’s pretty sure it’s Donghyuck who has been fucking with his dreams. He keeps appearing them, all the time, constantly. Meaning, three nights in a row, restless sleep, twisting and turning, and Mark waking up bothered and sweaty but with his boyfriend nowhere to be seen. It’s embarrassing to bring up but he’s convinced it’s him and his demonic capabilities. 

Mark rubs his eyes. He could just close his eyes for a second. He knows he shouldn’t so he just blinks rapidly to keep them from slipping shut and tries to sit up straighter. The blue light of his laptop should help, staring at him intensely, demanding him to keep on writing. Mark tries to type a coherent sentence just to erase it, and tries again, and this keeps happening until he can hear someone at the front door.

“I’m back!” Donghyuck declares cheerily and Mark hears the door close. It takes a second before he appears in the living room, the book clutched in his hand, a red cap covering his head. 

“I can see that,” Mark says with a smile on his lips. It probably isn’t too good for his studying, his return, because he doesn’t seem to be able to focus anyway. The deadline is at midnight and there’s a part of him that doubts he’ll make it, but he has to, there’s no way around it. 

Donghyuck grins happily and plops down next to him on the couch, leaning his head against Mark’s shoulder, looking at the screen.

“All of that sounds like gibberish,” he says. Mark chuckles.

“I agree. It probably is, too.”

He offers the book to him and Mark places it on the hand rest, barely keeping its balance. 

Donghyuck nuzzles closer, lips brushing against his neck. 

“Can we fuck now?” He asks, so straightforward and blunt it draws a startled laugh from Mark. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I,” Mark starts and gestures vaguely towards his laptop, “it’s due.”

Donghyuck pouts. 

“Your school is blueballing me,” he complains, “I really did all of that and you just, you’re just gonna say no?”

“It’s your timing that sucks,” Mark mumbles.

“Please?” He asks and Mark wants to say yes, and it’s not just because Donghyuck is really cute, but also because he justs wants to. He also kind of needs the dreams to stop for a proper night's rest.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says, turning his head to face him, mouth in a little frown. Donghyuck sighs loudly, seeming actually disappointed. He looks at Mark’s screen.

“I hate you,” he says to the laptop, “you fucking cockblock.”

Mark laughs, squeezing Donghyuck’s thigh.

“After I finish this,” he promises.

“But that will take ages!”

“I’m sorry,” Mark says again. 

Donghyuck’s expression is awfully sulky. He sits there for a while quietly, letting Mark type on his computer in peace, although it’s debatable if he’s really typing anything of substance. After a while he wraps his arms around Mark’s torso, dragging him sideways, and he just lets him. 

Mark ends up situated between Donghyuck’s legs, his arms hugging him tightly, head resting against his back. He doesn’t say anything but it’s as if Mark can smell the sulkiness on him. He suppresses a little smile. It’s not fair to smile over his boyfriend having a bad time. 

At times Donghyuck makes it a point to sigh dramatically, voicing his frustration and displeasure, huffing against the back of his neck. 

He stays there for at least an hour, a stubborn creature, before he eventually gives up and leaves Mark to work on his essay. It’s going slowly and he isn’t happy about it, but at least the book Donghyuck brought is actually helping him. 

By ten pm, Mark knows he made an empty promise to Donghyuck. He can feel the bang of guilt in his chest, uncomfortable and disheartening. He takes a break to get a snack and to tell him this, peeking his head into the kitchen. Donghyuck is laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“What are you doing?” He asks, smiling a little. Christ, Mark just wants to join him on the floor and give up on the stupid essay.

“Wondering on whether it was ever wise to leave Hell,” Donghyuck says. 

“I see. Get up, the floor is dirty,” Mark says and rolls his eyes. He sighs and sits up, cross-legged.

“No,” he shakes his head, “I know you’re here to deliver bad news, I might just faint.”

“I’m afraid you’re right,” Mark says, trying to keep some humour in his voice. 

“Just drop out.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

Mark glares at him, reaching for a packet of cereal.

“An endless debt isn’t really appealing to me,” he says and pours the cereal into a bowl before bending down to grab the milk. Donghyuck kicks him to the back of his thigh. 

“Sounds more like a you problem,” he mutters pettily. 

After adding the milk and shoving the carton back to the fridge, Mark kneels down in front of Donghyuck and puts his palms on his cheeks, squishing his face a little.

“Cheer up,” he tells him and pouts, just to get some kind of a reaction from him, “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Donghyuck looks like he wants to say something snarky back but then he seems to give up and sighs in what sounds like defeat.

“I’ll just go to bed, then,” Donghyuck says. Mark leans closer and presses a kiss on his lips. He seems at least a bit happier after that.

“Good, good,” Mark mutters. He takes Donghyuck’s hands in his and stands back up, pulling him with him. 

Donghyuck looks at him quietly for a second before grabbing him by his hips. The movement is too quick for Mark to properly react, his heart skipping a beat, and then just suddenly having Donghyuck stare down at him with impossibly dark eyes, and if he didn’t know better, he’d feel threatened or frightened.

Mark laughs nervously, finding himself out of breath. It’s not fair. Supposed to tempt, huh.

“Easy, tiger,” he says, voice hitching. 

Donghyuck smiles but it’s dark. 

“Had to try,” he says lowly before pressing a kiss on Mark’s cheek, “goodnight, baby. Study hard.”

“Sleep well,” Mark chokes out, all strangled. Donghyuck leaves the kitchen without another word, his tail swaying fluidly as he does so. Mark can feel the flush on his face. How is he supposed to study, really? His mind is going to be clouded. 

He shakes his head, as if to get rid of any thoughts that might approach or have done so already, and picks up his bowl. He needs to get his shit together.

Mark finishes the essay fifteen minutes before the deadline. To be able to close his laptop is a victory and he’s just not going to dwell on how the finished product possibly was well under what he wanted it to be. 

He finds Donghyuck asleep. To be able to curl up next to him is a joy. It’s funny how life works. A few years ago Mark had tried to summon a demon to help him pass finals—he was that desperate—and Donghyuck had actually showed up. He didn’t really have anything else to do, apparently, and he wasn’t much help with the finals either. Mark isn’t sure what he expected. Why would a demon know shit about it, he doesn’t know. 

He’s there now, anyway. Asleep on his bed with his mouth open. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark’s sitting on the cold hard ground, shivering. It feels like every inch of him is on fire but in a way that it feels good, that he wants more, and he isn’t sure why it is or where it is coming from. The confusion is hazy in his mind, making things blurry, unclear.

Maybe this is why he doesn’t notice the figure approaching until it's kneeling down in front of him, hands cradling his cheeks carefully but with something else, too.

“Ah?” Mark lets out a mumbly sound. He hears laughter, a familiar sound, so familiar that it doesn’t take a second for him to recognize it as Donghyuck. His nails scratch across Mark’s jawline, the feeling tingling down his spine. 

His hand closes around his neck with no pressure, just holding him and tilting his chin up a little. Mark tries to focus his eyes on Donghyuck’s face but it’s difficult in the dark. He parts his lips, needy. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are darker than his surroundings, that he can see. It makes him feel small, a prey pushed up into the corner, and Donghyuck, of course, the predator, ready to take what's his. Just the way he’s looking at him, heavy and possessive, is enough for Mark to let out a quiet, shaky moan. 

“You know,” Donghyuck starts, voice dripping with that weight Mark has heard only a few times before, “I could if I wanted to.”

“Could what?” Mark finds himself asking, as if being instructed to, just following the rules, playing the act. 

“Ruin you.”

“I want you to,” he says, voice barely a whisper. Donghyuck leans closer to kiss him, holding his head still by his neck. Mark is pliant and willing, turning into putty under his hands. His tongue is wet and warm against his mouth. 

Donghyuck’s palm presses against his groin, rubbing him softly. Mark’s hips twitch into the touch, already feeling awfully sensitive. He’s aching for something more. 

“Please?” He asks quietly, speaking almost into his mouth, hips grinding against Donghyuck’s palm for some friction. Lord, it’s making him feel even more on edge. 

Donghyuck kisses him again as a response and slides his hand into Mark’s pants. His fingers close delicately around his dick, a loose grip, barely moving and he just wants to fuck into his wrist. 

“Please?” Mark asks again, a weak whine. The hand held around his neck tightens, Donghyuck’s fingers pressing against the blood vessels and in a few moments Mark feels lightheaded. His lips are wet and covered in spit, and when Donghyuck finally gives his dick a proper tug, Mark’s hips jerk violently. 

“Donghyuck,” he cries out, voice small and desperate. He wants to cum, more like he’s desperate to. Donghyuck’s grip around his neck loosens and it feels like he can finally breathe, but it comes with a rush of pleasure over his body. Pleasepleaseplease—

Mark wakes up with his heartbeat rummaging in his chest violently. He sits up, looking down to his side just to see the bed empty. His dick is straining against his underwear. He’s going to kill Donghyuck, but first he’s going to take a cold shower because it’s fucking embarrassing. 

He does so quickly, or as quickly as possible, staring at the wall blankly. Donghyuck has to stop messing with his dreams. It’s not a fair game. He gets that he’s frustrated, in many ways, too, but it’s just breaking the rules. 

After washing up, Mark finds Donghyuck in the living room, slouching on the couch.

“You asshole,” Mark says in an accusatory tone.

“Good morning to you too,” Donghyuck says lazily. 

“I’m not messing around, you gotta stop,” he says and sits down on the couch next to Donghyuck’s legs. He furrows his brows in confusion.

“I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hyuckie! I’m not in the mood for jokes,” Mark says, trying not to sound whiny. Donghyuck sits up and looks at him with an expression that is convincingly serious but he’s also a demon, he can’t trust it.

“Tell me what you’re talking about,” Donghyuck says, “I don’t know what you are accusing me of.”

“The dreams,” Mark mumbles. 

“What dreams?”

“Don’t play dumb. _The_ dreams. I haven’t been able to get a good night’s sleep in a week. I get if you want to get a payback but this isn’t fair.”

Donghyuck’s face morphs into something like interest.

“Huh, that kinda dreams?”

“Obviously.”

The interest turns into a grin. 

“Oh, baby,” Donghyuck coos and shuffles closer. 

“What?”

“I’m not invading your dreams,” he says, smiling mischievously, “I think you’re just needy.”

Mark opens his mouth just to close it again. He was so sure.

“I—what? You’re joking, right?”

Donghyuck laughs, shaking his head.

“You are so cute, I can’t believe it,” he says, shoulders shaking with his laughter.

The realization is coming to him slowly and it feels like a bucket of cold water that quickly turns to fire-hot embarrassment.

“Oh my God,” he mumbles under his breath, “oh my God. They were just dreams.” 

Donghyuck puts his hand on Mark’s shoulder, thumb rubbing circles into his skin revealed by the tank top he had pulled on. Blood rises to his face. 

“I’m an idiot,” Mark says and laughs awkwardly. 

“No,” Donghyuck says, “or well, yeah, but for other reasons. This is just hot. I love that you’re desperate.”

He can be so straightforward and still it somehow always catches Mark off-guard. 

“So it’s not a game anymore?” 

Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“Ah,” he mumbles.

“It’s a Saturday,” Donghyuck says in a matter-of-fact tone of a voice. Mark nods.

“And I don’t have anything to do or anywhere to be,” he completes the thought for him. 

Donghyuck’s tongue peeks out from between his lips. Mark laughs breathlessly. 

  
  


One would think that a demon dick is something monstrous or maybe, magnificent and mindblowing.

And oh, they would be absolutely right. 

Or maybe not quite. Donghyuck’s dick fits into Mark’s hand delightfully, thick and impossibly warm, it’s not extraordinary, per se. He’s big. For sure. But as odd as it may sound, surprisingly human-like—it’s not like Mark has spent time thinking about it, how _forbidden_ and _sinful_ demon cock would be like. Or maybe in his wet dreams. Maybe in his daydreams too. 

Who knows.

The point is, Donghyuck’s dick is more than nice despite everything. It’s reddened, that aching arousal look, a turn on or off depending on the person and whether they like feeling the ache. It looks like it’s about to _leak_ , and it makes Mark swallow hard, a shudder passing through his body. Surprisingly Donghyuck seems rather collected otherwise.

”You look good in red,” Mark finds himself mumbling under his breath. It’s strained but Donghyuck seems to catch it anyway, letting out a small chuckle. Mark glances up, Donghyuck’s tanned chest looking deliciously flushed. Yeah, red suits him. Although his tail and horns are, indeed, dark brown, almost black.

Another thing is, one would think demons have everything black and intimidating but if not for his aura and some details—like his eyes, small things—Donghyuck is just handsome. There’s also the possibility that Donghyuck still could just be changing his form to something more humanoid just to please Mark, but he doesn’t know. Physics don’t really apply to him. This isn’t the time to think about that.

So Mark brushes those thoughts off from the top of his mind, and motivated by the semi gentle tug in his hair, parts his lips and lets drool drip down over the edge of his bottom lip. It lands on the flushed tip of Donghyuck’s cock unceremoniously. Mark watches as it rolls down across his underside, a wet trail against the veiny skin. It makes him feel so impossibly hot. Unfathomable how the throb between his legs is so harsh considering that Donghyuck has barely touched him yet.

”Baby,” Donghyuck says sweetly, although it sounds sort of feigned, his voice somewhat strained, ”always so focused.”

Again, Mark glances up from where he is on his knees between Donghyuck’s legs. His dick twitches in his palm. Whatever that means, he can figure it out later.

Mark just makes an _uh-huh_ sound but doesn’t comment on it more, and decides just to be nice to him, bowing his head back down and wrapping his lips around the head. Donghyuck lets out a pleased sigh at this, so it’s immediately worth it. Something leaps in his stomach, his heart hammering away inside his chest. Mark is so fucking turned on he feels like he’s gonna faint. Awful. He laps his spit covered tongue across the tip of his dick, sucking softly, clumsily.

Donghyuck is running his hand through Mark’s black locks, scraping his scalp with his nails from time to time but it barely stings. Especially when Mark has a mouthful of cock to focus on, his hand only holding him, not stroking. Just his thumb is rubbing the prominent vein of the underside, still slightly damp from the fat trail of spit. He wants to hear him speak but Mark couldn’t ignore the way his eyes are fixated on him, he can feel it without looking up, so it makes it all better. 

Mark swirls his tongue against the hot skin, gently hollowing his cheeks. It’s lazy, slow, but in the quiet of the room he can tell apart Donghyuck’s pleased noises and of course, feel the encouraging tugs in his hair, making shivers run across his spine. The wet slurping noise when Mark gives it a harder suck is obnoxiously loud but so filthy that his own dick twitches.

Soon enough, Mark lets go of Donghyuck’s dick with his hand, and places it on his bare thigh instead. It’d be a lie to argue that he’s great at deepthroating because he isn’t. The gag reflex is there, again, when the tip pushes against the back of his throat. Mark makes a strangled noise, although determined not to give up yet, and Donghyuck’s grip on his hair is tight. He’s so hot and heavy on his tongue that he couldn’t say no.

He’s very well aware that deepthroating is just a trick to show off rather than the best technique for greatest results, but Mark has a theory. It goes something along the lines of Donghyuck likes seeing Mark choke on things, especially to the point where his eyes tear up and wet noises become louder and admittedly, more disgusting. 

Maybe it’s a demon thing. (Most likely not, because there’s something in the possibility that makes Mark’s boxers strain. Maybe it’s just him.) 

There’s a gurgling noise somewhere from the back of his throat, and Donghyuck forces his head off. Still, a trail of saliva connects the distance between his swollen mouth and Donghyuck’s dick. Mark looks at it with hazy eyes, face feeling warm. 

Precum oozes from the slit. It reminds Mark more of actual cum, thicker in consistency, almost pearl white. He leans closer to lap it, musky taste filling his mouth and making his skin go up in goosebumps. The taste is unpleasant on his tongue, strong and sticky, but the deep groan of Donghyuck’s makes it up. He smears it on his lips just because he can. It’s a reminder: God, he loves demon dick. (Or just Donghyuck’s dick.)

Before Mark even notices it properly, Donghyuck’s tail is wrapping around him. It reminds him a lot of a snake, thick and stern with a somewhat glossy surface. The imprints across it do look like scales so it’s not even far fetched.

The tip of Donghyuck’s tail drags against the bared dips between Mark’s rib bones, making him shiver, before wrapping itself around him. It’s tight around his torso, all stern muscle, something like possessive and grounding, and more importantly, strong.

”Oh God,” Mark lets out a weak whimper. His dick is pulsing inside his underwear and he’s pretty convinced he’s leaking. Donghyuck laughs at him, but there’s nothing cold or mean in it. Not that Mark would have complained if there were. It’s hot. He’s so hot. Mark wants to bury his head between his thighs and let Donghyuck ruin him. 

”Like that?” Donghyuck simply asks but it feels a lot more like a task, something important. Mark shivers and nods sharply, his lips quivering when the tail rubs itself on his chest, more precisely across his nipples. It doesn’t stay there for long, lowering down to the waistband of his pants. Foreplay is great and all but Mark feels like he’s going to burst if they don’t get it going, mostly because they both have been waiting for too long.

Donghyuck must see the desperation, letting out a sympathetic coo. The tip of his tail slips beneath the waistband but then, it ends there, and retracts from Mark’s almost trembling body. A noise of complaint falls from his lips but it falls short very quickly, because Donghyuck’s oh-so-persistent arms are pulling him off the floor the next second. He doesn’t waste any time tugging down Mark’s underwear, and then pulling him down to his lap. 

Donghyuck’s mouth is so warm and wet when it slots against his that Mark can’t really help but moan brokenly, his hips twitching on their own accord and borderline humping against the flat stomach of Donghyuck’s, desperate for any friction on his throbbing dick.

”You sound so sweet I could eat you,” he suddenly speaks into Mark’s mouth. The small laugh he lets out in response is taken aback and strangled.

”You don’t get to eat me, you big—” Mark forgets to finish his sentence when he feels the slick texture of Donghyuck’s tail sliding between his cheeks and rubbing against his hole. 

”Just—just fuck me, Donghyuck, c’mon,” it comes out all breathy and very embarrassing but Mark is far too gone to care about it. Donghyuck always gets him too riled up too easily in every way possible. 

”If you keep doing that I won’t last long enough to stick my dick in you, silly,” Donghyuck’s words sound both endearing and stupid. Nothing sexy. Somehow it still manages to rile him up more.

”Donghyuck,” Mark warns him. It doesn’t sound very threatening, he’s sure, so he presses his nails into Donghyuck’s skin where he is clutching onto his shoulders. The tail’s pressure against his hole and perineum isn’t helping either. Donghyuck laughs softly, although it does sound a little broken when Mark pushes his hips against his, their dicks rubbing against each other. The size difference would make him feel self conscious if it wasn’t for the fact that Donghyuck isn’t even a human. Now it’s mostly a turn on.

”Okay, okay,” Donghyuck has the audacity to giggle. Mark draws his head back from where it was leaning close his face, narrowing his eyes to glare into Donghyuck’s.

”Play nice,” he says. Except Mark doesn’t want him to play nice but it’s far too shameful to say it aloud, so he hopes Donghyuck will get it. He tends to. Mark buries his face into his shoulder, opening his mouth against it to lap his tongue on his warm sweaty skin. Donghyuck rubs his hands against Mark’s back, and these are the moments when he’s grateful for his lithe human figure. It’s scarily arousing to know Donghyuck could just snap him in half. Not that he would. Mark knows he won’t. 

The tail moves aside to expose his hole. It’s like clockwork but the wet fingers pressing against his rim still manage to surprise him somehow, but his reaction is barely a jolt. Mark drops his hand between their bodies, trying to wrap his palm around their dicks but with Donghyuck’s width it becomes a bit too difficult. He kisses his neck, lazily as always, and it’s not like his hand is working any faster. The slow buildup leads to a better release anyway, and the way how Donghyuck’s breathing gets uneven when Mark’s hand moves better than teasing touches makes it worth it too. Although when Donghyuck’s fingers slip inside, he forgets to focus on that.

”Aw,” Donghyuck coos. Mark grits his teeth. Two fingers in, Mark rocks his hips against them carefully, any possible sounds that could fall from his lips muffled by Donghyuck’s neck his mouth is still slotted against. His hand has gone still, alongside with most of his body anyway, and it’s marvelous he has _such a strong boyfriend_ keeping him upright from slumping over him entirely, a tight hold on his waist with one hand. 

”Hurry up,” Mark mumbles, completely aware of how bratty he is being. Donghyuck feigns an offended gasp. 

”Mark,” he says.

”Mmh?”

”Look at me,” Donghyuck’s words sound more like a command than a request so Mark does as told, pulling his head back. His eyes are so dark and the hunger is obvious in them, making Mark shiver violently. He parts his lips to say something but he doesn’t get to because that second the tip of Donghyuck’s tail pushes into his mouth. It’s almost an appropriate time for Donghyuck to crack a joke but he doesn’t. 

Mark pushes back against his hand, asking for another finger, for him to hurry up, still, even with the hot tail in his mouth. He’s very aware that it’s an erogenous zone for Donghyuck so Mark doesn’t waste any time before gently scraping his teeth against it and giving it a gentle suck. The taste is the same as skin’s, nothing more. It whole ordeal reminds him of the slight ache in the back of his throat but that’s forgotten again soon enough when Donghyuck pushes a third finger in, dragging them against his walls deliciously slow. It takes effort for Mark not to roll his eyes back. 

The tail presses deeper into his mouth, and Mark can’t help crying out when Donghyuck starts to fuck him with his fingers properly. It feels so damn good, his own fingers pressing into his shoulders again, holding himself still so he doesn’t jump around. Jesus Christ. 

Mark chokes on the tail, spluttering and gagging again. But it for sure is worth it when it blends into the pleasure having Donghyuck slamming his fingers harshly into him and brushing against his prostate. He can feel his eyes tearing up. Donghyuck looks so hungry. It really proves his theory on how Donghyuck just wants to see Mark choke on things. Goddammit. 

His moans come out all muffled and Mark just wants to tell him to fuck him already, and not with his hand. He’s sure he’s going to finish soon and he doesn’t want to before he has Donghyuck’s cock rearranging his guts. 

”Please,” Mark tries to say, but it gets entirely lost. Drool is dripping down his chin and he feels so dirty but his dick won’t stop twitching and begging for attention. Donghyuck seems to get it anyway, slamming his fingers in harshly before pulling them out. He does the same with his tail, and then Mark is gasping for air, face all wet from tears, snot, saliva, sweat, he can’t even tell anymore. He lets Donghyuck jostle him around, pulling him flushed against his chest and it doesn’t take much time before Mark can feel the dull tip of Donghyuck’s cock pressing against his puffy rim.

”Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck,” Mark chants brokenly as he presses in slowly, careful not to hurt him. He lets out a desperate huff.

”I’m not made of glass,” he tells Donghyuck, voice all hoarse, and pushes his own hips down. Oh, the burn of the stretch. Mark can’t tell which one of them lets out the moan but it’s _loud._

”You little devil,” Donghyuck grunts, gripping Mark’s waist harshly. He would laugh but he’s way too focused on the ache, _so delicious,_ and his efforts to relax to combat the discomfort. 

”You fill me so well,” Mark finds himself saying, incoherent and dumb, shifting around a bit. He’s _so big_ it’s almost unbearable. 

”Don’t say things like that or I’ll bust my nut already,” Donghyuck whines nasally, rubbing circles onto his sides with his thumbs. 

”You can’t say _bust a nut_ right now, it’s not sexy,” Mark cries out in response, a whole body shiver wrecking through him when Donghyuck’s cock nudges against his prostate, caused by Mark’s shuffling around. ”Just fuck me.”

”Your wish is my command,” Donghyuck murmurs before lifting Mark up a bit and pulling him down. 

”Oh, fuck,” he gasps but all other words die on his lips when Donghyuck just keeps his hands on him tight and starts fucking up into him in an unrelenting pace. It burns but the feeling makes his stomach tighten and shivers wreck through his body---what could be unpleasant is nothing but pleasure. He can’t catch his breath, it’s all too very overwhelming; fuck Donghyuck and his inhumane strength and stamina. Quite literally. 

Mark bites down on his tongue and tries to keep his composure and his poor pride intact somehow. Feeling a little like a ragdoll, letting out little grunts as Donghyuck thrusts in and out, leaving him breathless and prickling with pleasure. The ache hasn’t quite faded but Mark prefers it that way. 

Donghyuck’s grip around him is bruising and Mark buries his face in his neck, mouth open, breathing against his flushed skin. He finds himself muttering something but he has no idea what. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, chest flushed against his. 

“Please, please, please---” Mark gasps out, not knowing what he’s asking for. Donghyuck’s nails dig into his skin and it hurts, it hurts and he wants more. 

Donghyuck falls on his back, taking Mark down with him. He’s holding onto him desperately, spine curled, his dick rubbing hanging heavy between them.

“Shit,” he hears Donghyuck curse. Mark bites down on his shoulder, hearing him gasp loudly, fucking into him harshly. His toes curl, drool getting all over Donghyuck’s skin. 

Mark realizes to move his hand between them, curling around his dick to relieve some pressure. He moans, sensitive and ready to burst. 

The feeling starts in his groin, slowly spreading over his body, his hand moving erratically. 

“I’m gonna come,” Mark gasps. 

“Come for me,” Donghyuck says lowly, his voice strained, and it’s enough for Mark to go still for a second before the orgasm hits him. He comes with a moan, eyes squeezed shut, shaking in Donghyuck’s arms while he bucks into him in a fast and rough pace. 

Mark spills over Donghyuck’s stomach, biting on his skin. 

It doesn’t take long before his thrusts become more erratic and his hold around Mark tightens. He’s just completely slack against him, thighs aching, useless little gasps falling from his mouth and just letting Donghyuck do whatever.

Donghyuck gasps out his name before he comes. He buries himself deep, Mark clenching around him. He can’t help but moan again, the sound of Donghyuck’s shaky breathing close to his ear unbelievably hot even if he’s all fucked out and tired.

Donghyuck rides out his orgasm, soft sighs from his lips, Mark grinding his hips back a little. He attempts to, at least.

He pulls out and Mark can’t do anything but let out a content sigh, and then shivering visibly from the feeling of cum leaking out. It’s dirty but by now Mark knows that makes it even better. He straightens his legs and just lays there, on top of him, face pressed against his neck. Donghyuck is stroking his back with his fingertips, a gentle movement. Mark can hear his quiet breathing calming down. 

They don’t speak, not until Mark has decided he has enough strength to sit up. He feels sweaty and just, well, fucked out. 

“Maybe we should do this waiting thing again,” he mumbles, voice gone hoarse. 

Donghyuck looks at him with round eyes and shakes his head.

“Absolutely not, no, no, I will pass on that, thank you,” he says quickly, “although you’re the best when you’re needy.”

“You embarrass me,” Mark says, tired even though it’s not even the afternoon. He stretches his arms up. Honestly, he has no idea how Donghyuck is still so energetic. Mark back on his back on the mattress and looks up at the ceiling, a small smile on his lips.

“I still think you should just drop out,” Donghyuck says, later when they are sitting in the kitchen, Mark eating instant noodles. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“You need to keep your demon-hormones on check. I am just a man,” he says, ”and you’d get sick of me.”

”I’d never,” Donghyuck says in a tone oddly serious. Mark believes him—he couldn’t imagine himself getting sick of Donghyuck, either. He’s enigmatic and bright. 

“Happy to hear that,” he says softly. 

The way Donghyuck grins is far from evil. It just lights up the whole room, and there isn't anything else to say on that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! remember to leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you thought!! ilysm!
> 
> i'm on twitter at [morkhyuck](https://twitter.com/morkhyuck)


End file.
